


What if one day I wake up, and you don't (Tumblr writing prompts)

by CrowCoffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowCoffee/pseuds/CrowCoffee





	What if one day I wake up, and you don't (Tumblr writing prompts)

22 “what if one day I wake up and you don't?“

“I just don't understand why you're making such a fuss Edward, it's not the first time something like that happened!“ Jonathan would've yelled if he had the strengh. He was laying on the couch, exhausted and still shaking very slightly. 

“That definitely doesn't make it any better!! You call yourself a scientist yet you have no lab safety and test your toxin on yourself? What would've happened if I hadn't found you? You could at least tell me when you inject yourself with that stupid toxin, for pitys sake!“ Edward was fuming, pacing back and forth in front of the couch while gesturing wildly. 

He was right, to some extend. It wasn't safe to test on himself but he needed to know the effects and he hadn't found a suitable subject.   
Side effects are to be expected and sometimes they are worse than other times.   
He understood that Edward was worried. But he was overreacting, in Jonathans opinion. 

“Edward please for the love of god, calm down. My head hu-“ 

“Calm down?!“ Edward interupted, “You have NO right to tell me to calm down, Jonathan. You could've died! You willingly decided to risk ripping yourself out of my life and you're to stubborn to even tell me!“ as quick as the yelling came it stopped.

His shoulders fell and his breathing was broken by a soft sob.   
Jonathan tensed. Why was he crying?   
“What if some day the side effects catch up to you late?“ Edward whispered, looking on the floor, tears falling.   
“What if some day I wake up, and you don't?“ 

His shoulders were shaking from the force his sobs by now, arms slung around his own body.   
It had never occured to Jonathan that the smaller man had been this worried.   
Edward had a tendency to worry over everything, but not to that imtensly.   
He got up on shaky legs and pulled Edward into a hug, his chin resting on his head. 

“I'm sorry.“ he whispered into his hair. 

“I just don't want to lose you. I can't.“ the smaller man sniveled, “And I refuse to lose you to your own idiocy.“  
Of course he would have to add sonething like that. 

Jonathan sighed, rubbing soothing circled into Edwards back until he finally calmed down. He stepped back and rubbed over his eyes with his sleeve, looking at Jonathan.   
“You look like hell. You should get some sleep.“ he said, voice finally even.  
“Right back at you.“ Jonthan said.   
“And whose fault is that?“ Edward replied snarkily, but with a smile, and headed off to the bedroom.


End file.
